


Kissing It Better (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluffy?, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>“不，亲亲就会好的，Harold？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing It Better (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissing It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098732) by [TimelessDreamer2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2). 



 

**亲亲就好**

 

 

Title:Kissing It Better

Author:TimelessDreamer2（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: G

Additional Tags:

Pre-Slash, Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Fluffly?, kisses

 

**Summary** **：**

“No, kiss to make it better, Harold?”

 

**A/N** **：**

For [cheyennesunrise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/gifts).

Christmas Gift Exchange with Cheyennesunrise.

She wanted a little fluffly Harold/John H/C thing. Set sometime early in Season 2

I am so sorry that it's all.. this, Cheyenne. It kind.. of spiraled a bit

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098732>

 

授权：

I would be honored if you translated the story, and I really appreciate you asking me. Please go right ahead!

 

 

**警告：**

伤害/安慰，搞笑？，亲吻

 

**摘要：**

“不，亲亲就会好的，Harold？”

 

**A/N** **：**

圣诞节礼物交换。

要求是有些搞笑的Harold/John的H/C故事。时间设定在第二季早期。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

抱歉我题目写得小言了，不过第一反应是哥哥和陈淑桦那首《当真就好》，自然，极为不契合主题

 

小短文，傻白甜，小亲亲啊小亲亲

无意识撒娇的傻大个儿员工，和他家那位心里有主意但其实也暗暗焦虑的好老板

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

  

 

**===== Kissing It Better** **亲亲就好 =====**

 

 

稍稍靠上椅背，Harold瞪着眼看他的搭档。他总是能知道John什么时候受伤了，因为那男人如果有事，就根本不可能踏踏实实待在一个地方。他会在房间里走来走去，通常不着边际地东拉西扯妄图掩饰，而这就是最明显的特征。John刚刚讲过他怎么送上一个号码离开，同时脚底下来回踱步。鉴于前特工在屋里转了好久却没脱下西装外套，小个子男人很容易推断出伤口肯定在他衬衫里面。慢慢地从椅子里站起来，Harold迈着谨慎的步子靠近他的员工。

 

“既然没什么事情了，那我就……Harold？”John顿住，惊讶地微微张大眼睛。他本来打算拾掇好乱七八糟的东西直接回他的阁楼，左臂有点儿疼，切口很深，但真幸运用不着缝合。说实话，John还在对自己居然那样受伤而相当不爽。谢天谢地Harold图书馆的灯永远都是幽幽暗暗，让人不容易看清被碎玻璃撕开的血淋淋的口子。前特工侧身，继续把受伤的那边藏在阴影里。

 

“在你回去之前，还有一件事，Mr. Reese……”Harold径直走过他的搭档，进入后面的通道。“请脱了你的上衣和衬衫，跟我过来。”

 

听到他那永远举止得宜严守隐私的搭档唇间吐出这样的话，没有任何训练能让John做好心理准备。他张张嘴，不知道该说什么，只看着Harold的背影消失在走廊深处。脑子里琢磨那句话背后所代表的各种可能性，前特工觉得无论哪个自己都心之向往，于是他跟了上去。

 

当John在一个小小的房间找到Harold，他的搭档正站在椅子边，翻找着什么他看不清的东西。“Harold？”John真需要好好集中精神了。

 

“Mr. Reese。”Harold转头看到John，微微蹙眉。“我相信我已经说得很明确了。现在，劳驾，脱了衣服，坐下。”

 

John一动不动杵在门口，完全不得要领，直到Harold整个转过身，他才总算看见了小个子男人在找什么，纱布。‘ _该死的。_ ’现在他真没什么选择了，Harold永远坚持John应当好好包扎缝合，且不论他对见血的抵触情绪，他这方面确实做得相当棒。

 

Harold等着John脱衣服的间隙，盯着手边仅有的几样东西，默默在脑子里列了个采购清单。待到大个子总算坐下，他立刻看到了那道伤口，从John的左肩一直划到手肘上方。尽管创面没有很宽，但非常深。

 

“你怎么弄的？”Harold柔声问，开始帮好员工涂抗生素软膏，动作非常轻，尽量避免给伤口增加太多压力。

 

John暗暗咬牙。这若有似无的碰触绝对应该被判定违法。清了清喉咙，他扭头看着Harold的手，几乎是赧然地小声回答。“我正在追Mr. Roberts，跳过铁丝网的时候滑倒了。那儿有些碎玻璃瓶子，然后就扎破了胳膊。”John自嘲地耸耸肩，“没什么要紧的。”

 

Harold撇撇嘴。“我知道了……”他真的非常痛恨John带着伤回来。不是因为有血，Harold从来不会真的说自己憎恶看到血，其实他还上过急救课，包括缝针，只是以防万一，毕竟他们每天的工作都冒着极大的人身风险。Harold不喜欢John受伤，是因为那是 **John** 被 _伤_ 到了。把抗生素放到一边，他拿起厚厚的纱布一层一层缠好伤口，打结固定，整个过程都强迫自己将注意力放在手头的任务上。

 

John不错眼珠地盯着他搭档的手，盯着他曾经并且一直想往的东西。那十指是怎样飞快地敲打键盘，是怎样在Harold讲话的时候配合做出手势，还有许多许多次，轻柔地为他处理上药。把这份碰触往其他方向上想可真不是难事。

 

“好了，Mr. Reese。拜托，我真的必须坚持你应该更小心些，这样非常容易导致严重到需要缝合的伤口。”Harold再次皱眉，看看已经包扎妥当的纱布，又抬眼看看John的脸。现在受伤的事不会令他分心了，但要想把视线从John赤裸的胸膛挪开却成了更加艰难的考验。

 

John一直在沉默地思考自己身上其他那些Harold可以碰触的部位，下意识地脱口而出。“不，亲亲就会好的，Harold？”（kiss to make it better）

 

“我以为这是‘没什么要紧’？”Harold立刻回答，垂眼盯住那白得刺目的纱布。“但是……既然你有这种轻视伤情的坏习惯……”

 

没等John反应过来，他的老板就僵硬地倾身，双唇结结实实印上纱布最厚的位置，然后马上站直，拿起处理伤口用过的东西。John盯着小个子男人刻意别开的脸愣了足足一分钟，手臂上那份奇怪的暖意却慢慢渗进血液，流遍了四肢百骸。

 

鉴于Harold明显是在躲着不看他，John穿好染血的上衣，翻来覆去考虑了一会儿。他落地无声地走出门，脑子里一直想着Harold羽毛般轻浅的触碰，想着Harold毫不含糊却一闪而逝的吻，想着他的搭档怎么会在这之后拒绝看他。

 

没走几步就是Harold的工作站，Bear蜷在窝里呼呼睡得正香，前特工瞬间顿悟了，一抹逐渐放大的窃笑绽开在脸上，他转身，有了目标。说真的，显然从来没有人告诉Harold怎样用亲吻使某些事情好起来，所以他只需要去补上这一课就行了。

 

回到刚刚那个小房间不是什么难事，John看到Harold还站在那儿，一只手小心翼翼按揉后颈，试着缓解疼痛。踩着猫步走到Harold身后，感觉到他的搭档立刻绷紧了身子，John轻轻把一只手覆在Harold扶着后颈的手上，慢慢拉开。

 

“Mr. Reese，你……”Harold因为拂过脖颈的温暖气息而略略发抖。唇瓣轻柔印上皮肤，让他不由晃了两晃，“……John？”

 

这柔软的腔调几近耳语，喃喃唤着他的名字，让John唇角勾出欣喜的微笑。“Harold。”再三个轻细湿润的吻落在身前的人后颈左侧，“我想到了。我之前要你亲亲我的胳膊能让伤快点好，不过我想起来你自己身上也有伤。我绝不会要任何我不准备给出的东西，所以现在，可以么？”

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/1/22

 


End file.
